Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 13\% \times 0.6 \times -\dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 13\% = \dfrac{13}{100} = \dfrac{1}{8} $ $ 0.6 = \dfrac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ $ -\dfrac{8}{8} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{1 \times 3 \times -1} {8 \times 5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = -\dfrac{3}{40} $